A Beautiful Kind of Death
by Desilu19x
Summary: "The dead are a reflection of what we the living really are on the inside," He was willing to do anything, even the worst of sins, to keep his little sister safe. *A series of one shots based on original characters and settings, will be turned into a full story, and canon characters of TWD will eventually make appearances!*


Hello! This is Desilu19x here with a whole new story! (For The Walking Dead I mean) While this is mostly original, I do intend on bringing the canon TWD characters into this story, comic!verse and TV!verse, but for now, enjoy some original characters! The first few chapters are intended to be very fluffy and sentimental you can say? They are more like one shots than anything! Not to be taken seriously, it is meant to just so you say, give you an insight on a few of the original characters, mainly the two main oc's, Valentine and Valentina Petrillo. I hope you enjoy this small epilogue, hopefully, I will update a good juicy chapter one tomorrow! Just as a notice, this might be rewritten! lolxD I also might be posting videos on my YT channel, I will provide links on my front page here soon^^

* * *

"_**Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light," **_

* * *

"Big brother… tell me how much you love me," Valentina yawned, gently burying her little head against her elder brother's chest. He chuckled softly, as he carried his little sister bridal style to where he had parked their car, content with the little tender moment she was creating so effortlessly despite all the mayhem around them,

"Hmm, let's see… I love you more than myself, more than everyone I know… more than I love the earth and its creatures," He whispered, leaning in, playfully brushing his nose against hers,

She giggled, fully opening her big brown eyes that always made Valentine melt, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep those eyes away from harm, to keep them lit with it's beautiful radiant glow;

The eyes so full of life, that everytime he looked into them, he felt himself revive again,

She was his reason of living, his reason of becoming a better human being everyday, the reason he found himself able to build up the courage and face life on his own at a young age. She was his air and his stability, with her childish whims and her pure innocent love for him, there was no cause for him to ever be blue,

Yet in this new world… the thought of being **without **her, it was enough to kill him.

"_The same love you awaken in me, is the sole reason why I give anything, just to keep you safe from harm my blossom," _

He thought to himself, as he looked into her eyes, his escape from the cruel world.

Valentina smiled, mesmerized by her brother's dark sky blue eyes, what she liked to call her paradise. If God were to take her away from the world of the living, she'd ask him to let her live there… in the eyes of her brother.

He was so beautiful, so smart and courageous, she admired him for the great person he was, and always liked to brag about him whenever she had the chance.

While she wasn't blessed with parents of her own like other little children were, it didn't matter to her, for he was her mother, her father, brother… her best friend, her first love and if she could have her way, she'd marry him, instead of ever having to fall in love with someone else… like she did with Dorian Moon.

"And God? Do you love me more than you love God big brother?" She teased, brushing her forehead against his. Her sweet babyish giggle, bringing music to his ears, even fading away the horrible sound of death around them,

"Hmm… as a matter of fact, yes, I love you more than I love God himself," He smiled, kissing the tip of Valentina's little button nose,

"_And I love you more than God himself as well my big brother, my prince charming,"_

* * *

Pitch darkness, surrounded the two siblings, and while she silently took a nap, he couldn't shut his eyes no matter how much he tried to,

6 months had passed by since the world crumbled once again around them, but this time, he was prepared in a sense, to face the world, and do whatever God would ask him to do, in order to protect the light of his life,

Valentine slowly turned to his left, to look deeper into the bitter dark of the night, the tall thin trees full of leaves that were visible a few moments ago, barely showed their figures in the pale moonlight, he sighed with annoyance, nodding as he heard a familiar moan approach their temporary territory,

_"What will do you, if one day Valentina were to know the ugly truth Valentine? Could you keep on lying to her? No matter how much you try, one day, the truth will come about, and not even death will be able to save you,"_

A tear fell down his cheek, the words of his personal devil, lurking their way into his thoughts once again, haunting him even in the so called new world, he looked back at his young sister, whom to his surprise was awake,

"What's wrong big brother?" She asked softly, looking back at him with her big round eyes, that even in the cold darkness seemed to shine so brightly to him,

She sweetly took his hand in hers, generously stroking his hand against her warm cheek. A small friendly smile formed on her lips, immediately, Valentine mimicked her smile, brushing away all the negative feelings inside his mind and heart,

"Nothing little sis, just a darn roamer there see," He said, pointing his left with his head, both siblings turning their gaze at the same time,

The rotting corpse now in clear sight of the two siblings made its way towards the car, in sluggish limps, extending its arms as it's gory growls grew more louder and restless,

**Hunger**… was the motivation for the dead to keep on walking, to keep on living as long as it was able to sink its teeth into the flesh of the living, and in a way, the same rule applied to the living. As long as you crave for something, no matter how tiny it was,nor if it was good or bad, it was more than enough to keep you moving in life, it was more than enough to keep you moving in life,

* * *

**_The walking dead, are only a reflection of what we the living really are on the inside,_ **


End file.
